Lady, Lord, & Mistress
by Sakurapetals217
Summary: Just as the title says ladies and gentlemen. A story of a Lady, Lord, and Mistress. Pretty self explanitory.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lady, Lord, & Mistress

Disclaimer: All characters in the following story belong to their creator Rumiko Takashi ©.

* * *

"Kagura! Get back to work! If Lady Sara finds you daydreaming with your head in space with all this work to be done, she will have your head! You and I both know she doesn't take kindly to maidens of the castle!" screamed the angry maid with a basket filled with fine linen needed to be washed.

"Yes Naomi, my apologies." Replied the raven haired servant named Kagura. She couldn't help it. How could she not wander off and dream? Especially after the former events that had taken place with her and her Lord in his chambers the other day, how couldn't she forget?

"Don't give me apologies, show me work. Don't expect me to aid you when your confronting Lady Sara of your laziness." Naomi suddenly replied.

"I would never expect you to Naomi."

Naomi. The only person in the palace who seemed to favor her than the other maidens in the castle to hold in decent conversation. When Kagura first moved into the palace to work, she was confronted with many jealous glances of her beauty from the other maidens. But as time when on, the others seemed to understand her aspects yet she still had no desire to socialize and gossip of the rumors spreading throughout the palace, whether it was regarding the Lord and Lady of the palace or the reason why the toad imp still (after all these years) remained the Lords humble servant rather than having been executed because of the occasional, unnoticed, desirable glances he gave his lord, it still made no difference to her.

"Kagura, you're doing it again. Please I beg of you, just do your work and get it over with."

"Get what over with? All we do in this castle is work anyway; I don't see why it matters _when_ we get it done. I'm sick and tiered of it for one thing, and second, my body's getting sore from all this labor. Can we please just take a damned moment to relax?"

"Kagura, you are the laziest and _certainly _the most unladylike of all the other women I've seen in all my years of life! I for one don't know how you live with yourself." Said Naomi emphasizing the word certainly as she made her comment.

"Why thank you Naomi, that's the nicest thing you've ever said." Unfortunately for someone of the likes of Kagura, she took it as a compliment being the individualist that she is.

Naomi rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "So," with a curious tone "how was he?"

Slightly taken aback by the question, she pulled herself together, shrugged and answered.

"How do you think he was?" she replied with somewhat a seductive tone at the memory.

"Amazing?"

"There are no words to begin to describe how it was Naomi," her eyes glistened from excitement to a duller tone as she sighed deeply and came over a new thought. "It's too bad he doesn't love me the way he does her."

"What on Earth are you talking about? Of course he loves you…well…at least a whole lot better than he does her."

"What makes you think he loves me? What makes you think he loves anyone besides his ward and his mate? Better yet what makes you think he loves anyone? What's keeping the idea that he only has certain advantages to having such people around him? Tell me Naomi, I want to know!"

"Kagura, there are many reasons as to why we shouldn't speak of this. Especially at a place like this where we could be eavesdropped. But one thing is for certain. There is just something missing from Lady Sara and Lord Sesshomaru's relationship that is found in others. And you and I both know it is love."

"Somehow I find that very hard to believe." She made one last glance at Naomi and took her own basket of linen and headed towards the east wing, where her small cavity was held clustered with the other servant quarters.

* * *

_With Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Sara…_

"Sesshomaru, do you love me?"

No response.

"Sesshomaru, did you hear me? I asked if you loved me."

Again, no response.

Lady Sara looked down in disappointment, brushed the feeling off, and continued combing her thick, black tresses.

_It's not like I expected him to respond anyhow._

"Yes" replied the deep, masculine voice that filled the room and belonged to no other than the Dai Yokai of the Western lands.

In complete shock to the sudden reply she gently put down the mirror in her hands and turned around to look at Sesshomaru, standing erect in all his glory on the balcony staring off into the setting sun in the horizon. "_He really is beautiful in the light of sunset" _she thought. "_However, I prefer him in the moonlight. It shows off his features the best" _she then decided.

"Hmph, Lies" she muttered rather to herself yet with his demonic hearing he replied.

"If you knew different then why bother to ask?"

"I just wanted to hear you say it."

_Such an idiotic woman you are. I do not love. I know nothing of such a worthless emotion. It makes one weak and is beneath me._

Once he felt her at his side. He turned and headed for the chamber door.

"Where are you going?"  
"I have no need to explain to you my whereabouts." With that she shut the door and left her alone to sob and weep.

* * *

_Later on…_

Kagura relaxed in the warm water of the hot spring she settled in. Her clothes folded neatly along the edge of the river. She sighed and relaxed her tense muscles from the day's labor.

The fact unknown to her that her Lord was ready and willing to take her again watching as she curved her body from the relaxing temperature. A smirk played across his lips as he thought of a devious scheme.

He removed his armor and clothing and slipped into the hot spring right next to her. Unnoticed to Kagura he was watching her every move and she turned around and opened her eyes, expecting to see the luminous moonlight but only found it was Sesshomaru hovering over her. Hot breath tickeling her cheeks.

Ohhhh, she was getting that feeling again…


	2. Luminous Moonlight

Chapter: Luminous Moonlight

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story

* * *

_He removed his armor and clothing and slipped into the hot spring right next to her. Unnoticed to Kagura he was watching her every move and she turned around and opened her eyes, expecting to see the luminous moonlight but only found it was Sesshomaru hovering over her._

_Ohhhh, she was getting that feeling again…

* * *

_

That warm, sensual feeling she always got when she found him at least two feet away from her. She then felt his hot breath down on her collar bone.

He was doing this on purpose.

He always did this. Always wanted to get a reaction from her. Always wanted to see her wither and whimper in pleasure begging for more. He always tried to make her lose focus.

"_But this is what I wanted wasn't it?"_ Didn't I want to feel his hands slide over my body and touch me and kiss me in places that have never been touched before, places that she never even knew were possible to reach. She wanted this.

She always imagined him stroking her all those times when it was her own skilled hand that was doing all the work. She remembered doing these things to her self when she was a slave of Naraku hoping that one day (if ever) she would get the chance to feel him inside of her.

After that fateful day where he found her lying in the field of roses waiting for her death, he found her. He had a certain look in his eyes that just seemed to silently tell her that it would be better. Yes, he revived her and after Naraku was defeated, he had shown her what it was like to live. Unfortunately, although she repaid her debt to him by working in his castle and fixing his "sexual needs", it had to remain secret. For whom she was in her life, was and always would be recognized as an heir of Naraku, which of course, was horrible for the image of the Western Dai Youkai.

In order to preserve his image, Sesshomaru had made Sara his mate instead. It raged Kagura to see such a woman at his side instead of her but there was nothing she could do.

Sesshomaru was her new master, yet unfortunately, so was Sara. In conclusion…this was her life. Her _new_ life.

Interrupting her thoughts, she felt him slide a single finger down her luscious curves. Kagura shivered at his touch, leaning forward to feel a bit more.

"Kagura." He said huskily.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" She moaned.

"I noticed you haven't been performing your duties lately."  
"And," she said getting a bit aggravated for lacking patience in receiving his touch, "your point?"

He suddenly yanked her hair. She gave a sharp cry at the sudden and unexpected movement.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again _vile_ woman."

"What if I do?" she tried not to show submissiveness. Submissiveness wasn't her style.

"You will be punished." He stated bluntly.

"Oh yeah? How?" She sounded a bit more challenging…Big mistake.

He yanked harder on her hair and slapped her across the face.

"Don't play with me woman."

She gently touched the cheek that was still in massive pain from the blow.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!"

"You'll be in a lot more pain if you continue to disobey me."

She was really starting to wonder right now if her _un_life was better with Naraku. She held back a tear and did something she _really_ would regret doing. She sprit in his face. _That's what you get for being such an ass you bastard!_

"I think _this _Sesshomaru had better teach you a lesson." He wiped the slimy substance from his face and hauled her out of the water.

"What the HELL do you think YOU'RE DOING!?!? PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!" she screamed and kicked. He became even more agitated and threw her across a tree and the back of her head landed on the bark. She was in massive pain already.

_Damn, if only I had my fan than I might stand a chance._

She fell to the ground and was hovered over by an infuriated Sesshomaru.

Her eyes begged for mercy, yet he gave her none as he summoned his poison whip and whipped her in all over her body, mostly in sensitive areas that he made sure ached. Her skin singed under its burning touch and she cried out in pain.

Sesshomaru called back his poison whip and came closer to her. She noticed the change in his movements and crawled away in pain. Every time he took one step forward, she would crawl two steps back.

Unfortunately, she was not able to get away for long when she felt the bark of a tree scratch at her back. _"Shit. What is going to do to me now?" _

He came closer and closer until he bent down and came into a kneeling position. He took her form and lied her down in his lap faced to the ground.

_SLAP!_

"_What the hell?!?!"_

_SLAP!_

"_He's spanking me!"_

_SLAP!_

"_Shit! THAT FUCKING HURTS!!!"_

_SLAP!_

She squirmed under his touch after each slap that was made.

_SLAP!_

As much as she hated to admit it…

_SLAP!_

It was kind of turning her on.

_SLAP!_

The way he kept spanking her, although the pain was massive…

_SLAP!_

In a weird sickening way it felt kind of…

_SLAP!_

"_Good"_

_SLAP!_

And another sickening part to this…

_SLAP!_

Was that she could actually feel herself becoming wet between her legs.

The spanking finally subsided and the Dai Youkai had long noticed that she had been getting wet. The enticing scent of her arousal became overbearing. He stuck a single digit between her, brought it to his mouth and lapped up the sticky substance.

"Unnhhh" she moaned at his touch. Her nipples hardened, her breaths increased, and her body suddenly became flushed with heat despite the cold night air. All major signs of lust.

He couldn't wait any longer. He deserved this. He's been waiting all day long for the moment to finally relax and ease himself into her body.

He laid her down on her back and began to lick her. He licked up her stomach, past her breasts, and upward to her collar bone, worked up her jaw, and finally…licked those precious, full, luscious lips he has been waiting to get a taste out of.

She moaned and granted him access into her mouth.

He plunged his tongue deep in her mouth and battled her tongue for dominance. And of course, he won. He licked all the corners inside her mouth loving that sweet taste that he found irresistible. He couldn't wait any longer. The overbearing pain his now fully erected shaft gave off was too painful to not take notice. He needed her …now.

Without warning he plunged deep within her yet waited for her to adjust to him.

_She had gotten enough painful punishment after all hadn't she?_

She motioned for him to continue, and he did.

Thrust by thrust their moans got louder as their climax grew near. To make sure that she came before him he stuck a finger between her nether lips and gently stroked her clit. His skilled fingers sent her over the edge and she finally came to her climax. As she moaned from her peak, Sesshomaru watched her. She found her irresistible features to be quite intriguing especially when she climaxed. This too drove him over the edge and his seed shot inside her. Kagura sighed as she felt the thick, gooey substance within her walls.

Under the heat of the moment, Sesshomaru did not realize what he was about to do.

He licked at her shoulder and…marked her.

After all these times they rutted…finally marked her.

As her blood poured from the wound, Sesshomaru sucked and drawn the bitter-sweet blood, that like her juices, he too found _irresistible_.

He rolled off her and laid by her side.

"_Why do I have the feeling what I had just done was a mistake"_ Sesshomaru thought to himself quietly. He knew what he did was wrong. It was not something that was exactly practiced in youkai law.

_Especially with Inu youkai._

But for some reason, at the moment…he didn't…care. At all. He turned his head and watched the woman who was sleeping in his arms glowing under the luminous moonlight.

All he cared about…at the moment…was _her.

* * *

_

Thank you very much for reading my story. Please R&R. And don't blame me if the lemon wasn't all that good. I'm still a virgin so I just learn from what I read. And plus I am way way way to young to be even writing this. My vocabulary is considered a bit higher than others of my age so I chose to write a story to challenge myself in a way. So go a little easy on the criticism but still tell me the truth. Again R&R!


End file.
